Quand l'hésitation fâche
by Dryades
Summary: Il est un moment où même la patience de la douce Shunrei se tarit. Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont issu des écrits de Masami Kurumada.


Shunrei se trouvait près de la rivière, elle remplissait des seaux d'eau qu'elle devait ensuite ramener à la maison. Elle leva momentanément les yeux pour regarder Shiryu qui s'entraînait sur un promontoire. Elle soupira profondément. Depuis quelques temps déjà elle voulait discuter avec le chevalier, mettre les choses au clair entre eux, savoir exactement quel genre de lien ils avaient, mais toutes les fois où elle avait tenté, le plus délicatement possible d'aborder le sujet, le chevalier avait détourné la conversation et s'était concentré sur autre chose, l'ignorant complétement. Elle se leva en douceur les bras chargés des récipients qu'elle tenait difficilement par l'anse. Elle s'arrêta dans son geste lorsqu'elle entendit Shiryu l'apostropha :

« Shunrei ! Attend je vais t'aider » lui proposa-t-il en souriant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers elle.

Shunrei accepta l'offre par un sourire et elle suivit le chevalier vers la petite demeure alors qu'il portait les deux poids.

« Merci Shiryu » lui dit-elle timidement, « Tu es un vrai gentleman » voulut-elle le complimenter.

« C'est normal, je n'allais pas te laisser porter tout ça seule » lui répondit-il, « Tu es trop douce pour ça » ajouta-t-il en la scrutant d'un regard tendre. En la voyant rougir, heureuse de ce qu'il venait de lui dire il ajouta en vitesse et détournant les yeux, « N'importe qui en aurait fait de même ».

Shunrei se sentit soudainement déçue, « Oui… Sûrement… » Souffla-t-elle, « Et tu en aurais surement fait également de même pour n'importe qui… » Soupira la jeune femme en regardant tristement le sol.

« C'est le devoir de tous d'aider quelqu'un en difficulté » ajouta-t-il sans cérémonie en fixant la maison, droit devant lui.

Shunrei lui lança rapidement un regard triste et se concentra de nouveau sur ses pieds.

Une fois face à la maison, Shiryu déposa les deux seaux à terre. « Et voilà » dit-il en la regardant.

« Merci encore Shiryu » en disant cela, elle avait levé la main pour lui faire signe. Shiryu fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'elle en saisissant sa main pour l'observer.

« Shunrei, tu as vu ? Tu t'es blessé » lui fit-il doucement remarqué l'air inquiet.

Shunrei examina alors sa paume et vit qu'effectivement une coupure la traversait, « Oh ! C'est à cause de l'anse du seau tout à l'heure quand j'ai voulu le soulever » s'expliqua-t-elle, « Ce n'est rien, ce n'est qu'une égratignure » dit-elle en souriant pour rassurer Shiryu.

« Attend, il faut la nettoyer » lui dit-il en la faisant asseoir à même le sol. Il remplit un petit récipient de l'eau qu'ils venaient de rapporter ensemble et en s'installant en face d'elle, avec un linge qu'il humidifia, il nettoya consciencieusement la plaie. Quand il eut fini, il pansa la main d'une bande de tissu propre aussi délicatement que possible pour ne pas faire mal à la jeune femme.

« Tu sais, il ne fallait pas te donner tant de peine… » Dit Shunrei le souffle court, flattée qu'il prenne tant soin d'elle.

Shiryu posa de nouveau ses yeux sur elle, ce même regard tendre et chaud qui la troublait à chaque fois. Avec douceur, il porta sa paume recouverte de tissu jusqu'à son visage et déposa tout contre un léger baiser, comme le font les enfants amoureux.

« Voilà, comme ça c'est entièrement guéri » dit-il avec un sourire chaud.

« Avec un autre ce serait encore mieux » tenta doucement Shunrei en souriant pleine d'espoir.

Shiryu en se levant et tenant la main de la jeune femme pour l'encourager à l'imiter dit simplement d'une voix neutre, « Je pense que du désinfectant serait plus efficace ».

Le visage de Shunrei se décomposa soudainement, s'en était trop. Elle retira vivement sa main de celle du jeune, « Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! » lui jeta-t-elle à la figure en s'empourprant de colère.

« Quoi ? » se confondit le combattant ne comprenant visiblement pas l'emportement de Shunrei, « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Décide-toi à la fin ! » s'énerva-t-elle, « Je ne sais jamais où j'en suis avec toi ! Un moment tu es gentil et présent et attentionné… » Énuméra-t-elle en vitesse, « Et juste après tu es de nouveau distant, indifférent et glacial ! » L'accabla-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?! Est-ce que nous sommes amis ?! Amoureux ?! Ou juste de simple connaissance ?! Répond ! » Cette fois Shunrei n'en pouvait plus du yoyo sentimental que lui faisait subir Shiryu. Elle était sûre de ses sentiments pour lui, elle savait qu'elle l'aimait, mais lui n'arrivait pas à se décider de quelle façon il voulait la considérer et Shunrei en avait assez. Même si elle devait en souffrir, elle préférait savoir que de rester ainsi dans le doute. Si Shiryu ne voyait rien d'autre en elle qu'une amie fidèle, elle se ferait une raison et arrêterait d'espérer en vain.

Shiryu, lui, faisait aller et venir ses yeux du sol à la jeune femme avec un air gêné et indécis mais il ne lui répondait toujours rien, sa respiration s'était faite difficile et il ne savait quoi lui répondre. Il haussa les épaules d'embarras et d'hésitation en soufflant difficilement.

Shunrei baissa les bras d'exaspération. « Très bien… » Soupira-t-elle, « J'ai compris ». Elle se détourna de Shiryu, elle avait besoin de faire un tour, elle se sentait excédée de l'attitude du jeune homme et de la façon dont il traitait ses sentiments.

À peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle sentit une pression sur son bras venant de la main de Shiryu qui l'avait saisi pour l'empêcher de partir. Elle se retourna alors vers lui en lui lançant un regard désabusé.

Shiryu ne la regardait toujours pas, les lèvres entrouvertes, on aurait dit que lui-même n'avait pas prémédité le geste qu'il venait d'avoir et qu'il ignorait quelle allait en être la suite. Shunrei soupira en baissant les yeux et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner une fois de plus Shiryu la retint un peu plus fort. Il lui lança un regard incertain et soudain s'approcha d'elle. En douceur il posa son front sur celui de la jeune femme. Leur visage était très proche et celui du jeune homme avait viré au rouge pivoine. Il ne disait toujours rien mais doucement il faisait glisser son nez le long de celui de Shunrei tout en fermant les yeux. Shunrei le regarda profondément, son image était floue tellement ils étaient proches. Shiryu se mordait la lèvre inférieure puis la libéra quand soudain il posa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de Shunrei sans cesser de presser son visage contre elle. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et plongea un regard torturé dans celui de Shunrei.

Shunrei comprit alors le problème de Shiryu. Il l'aimait mais il ne parvenait pas à le dire et à peine à le montrer mais elle, avait besoin de le savoir, d'en être entièrement sûre. À ce moment, Shiryu libéra le bras qu'il tenait dans sa main et glissa sur les doigts fins et blancs de la jeune femme et les serra avec force. Il leva doucement la main bandée de Shunrei et vint la poser à plat contre son torse. Shunrei sentit alors les battements forts et rapides du cœur de Shiryu au travers de sa chemise et de son pansement, elle-même était surprise de l'intensité du rythme qu'il suivait.

« C'est toujours comme ça… » murmura Shiryu avec un air embarrassé, « … quand tu es là ».

Shunrei rougit légèrement, elle se détendit peu à peu en sentant la chaleur se dégageant de Shiryu. Elle ne se sentait pas nerveuse contrairement à lui, car c'était ainsi qu'elle voulait être avec lui aussi proche, aussi intime. Shunrei se mit doucement sur la pointe des pieds et pressa tendrement ses lèvres contre celles de Shiryu en serrant la main qui maintenait toujours la sienne près du battement rapide et intense. Shiryu tressaillit en sentant le baiser de Shunrei mais rapidement il se détendit sous sa chaleur, tout en douceur il l'enserra de ses bras, l'empêchant de s'éloigner de lui, caressant les douces lèvres des siennes. Quand leur baiser prit fin, le teint de Shiryu était toujours aussi rouge.

« Est-ce que c'était si difficile ? » demanda doucement Shunrei.

Shiryu secoua légèrement la tête en signe de négation, « Non… » Admit-il en un murmure.

Après quelques secondes de silence et de totale immobilité, Shunrei se dégagea doucement des bras de Shiryu.

« Viens… » L'entraîna-t-elle alors en tirant sur sa main qu'elle serrait encore, « Allons-nous promener » l'encouragea-t-elle gentiment. Shiryu accepta l'invitation en silence, et alors qu'ils commençaient à arpenter tranquillement le sentier, il leva une fois de plus la main de Shunrei vers son visage empourpré et gratifia sa paume d'un second baiser, puis il noua fermement ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme, ne voulant plus jamais se défaire de cette tendre étreinte ni faire douter Shunrei de ses réels sentiments.


End file.
